


Паутина

by Mirzam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: Самое сложное - не запутаться в своей паутине.





	Паутина

**Author's Note:**

> После "Финала" автора замучила ностальгия. И он выкопал из своего архива драббл, написанный в 2013 году на фест "Loki+Natasha Fest!" по заявке "1[5] ЛокиI(/)Наташа. "Самое сложное - не запутаться в своей паутине". Рейтинг и жанр на усмотрение автора." Текст задумывался как начало чего-то большего, но не пошло... Чего добру пропадать?

– Проклятье, Романова, дерись в полную силу, – раздраженно проворчал Локи и ослабил хватку на руках, скрученных невообразимым способом. Наташа быстро высвободилась. Спустя пару мгновений у самого носа Локи пронеслась ее пятка. 

– Эй-эй, полегче!.. – одними губами улыбнулся он. – Даже бессмертным рано или поздно надоедает сращивать сломанный нос.

Похоже, его противнице больше понравилось первое пожелание. Поэтому обмен любезностями перешел на новую стадию: серия ловких ударов, у него перед глазами пронесся тренировочный зал, и Локи оказался на полу. Всего лишь на пару секунд. Но схватка становилась интересной. 

– Ты не ответила, почему молчишь. Только не ври, что не успеваешь думать. 

Наташа медленно и грациозно кружила вокруг него. Он нагло рассматривал ее с головы до ног.

– Куда мне тягаться во вранье с тобой, – съязвила она с улыбкой, – можно и не пробовать.

В голосе было ясно слышно все, что она думала о новоиспеченном союзнике и что пыталась скрыть. «Бедная, я догадываюсь, зачем ты здесь и почему прячешь свою ненависть», протянул с иронией Локи про себя.

Он снова подпустил ее ближе, видя явное воодушевление прошлым успехом. Удар. Блок. Обманное движение. Скользящая подсечка под ноги. Локи подпрыгнул, перевернулся в воздухе и оказался как раз за спиной у Наташи. Застать ее врасплох не удалось, Романова вскочила и бросила его через бедро. Точнее он ей позволил это сделать и потянул за собой. Она едва успела затормозить падение руками. Локи за секунду заломил ей руку, впечатав щекой в пол, и вкрадчиво заговорил в ухо:

– Когда это я соврал? Когда сказал, что прикончу Бартона? Могу и прикончить, если он будет и дальше ходить за мной по пятам, ожидая подвоха.

Вообще-то Локи поддавался. Старался драться на ее уровне, поскольку сворачивать Романовой шею было не в его планах. В конце концов, нужно же было как-то развлекаться в свободное время в этом летающем муравейнике. 

Другим развлечением для Локи было со злорадством наблюдать, как обитатели Геликарриера пытались привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он на их стороне. По понятным причинам особенно его присутствие злило Бартона. После него шел Старк, который по милости Локи чуть не умер. 

А вообще он неимоверно бесил всех. 

Локи-воин, раскидывающий врагов, как матерый пес – зарвавшихся щенят. 

Локи-маг, который может оживить мертвого, если понадобится. Ладно, почти мертвого. 

Локи-союзник, невозбранно шляющийся по коридорам и посвященный во все дела Мстителей. Дела, кстати, были не очень. Мягко говоря, не очень.

Везде Локи.

Наказания он избежал благодаря второму вторжению читаури, да еще стараниями брата и матери. В Мидгарде срочно нужен был Тор, и Локи отправили вместе с ним, как с «тюремщиком». А изобразить в Асгарде раскаяние было не трудно, отчасти потому что он и вправду раскаивался. В собственном идиотизме. 

После шоковой терапии зеленого громилы Локи вышел из слегка затянувшегося неадекватного состояния и понял, что нехило ошибся в выборе средств. Этот мир можно было захватить безо всяких читаури – которые все равно избавились бы от него, выиграй они битву, – да и вообще без оружия. С помощью одного лишь ума и власти денег. В наличии у себя первого он не сомневался с детства, а второе зависело из первого.

Но сейчас это было неважно. Твари, которых пытался использовать он, нашли себе хозяина и посягнули на то, что Локи считал своим – пускай и в призрачном будущем. Стоило ли объяснять, почему он добровольно помогал Мстителям?

А что же Наташа? У Наташи было специальное задание. Она плела свою паутину взглядов, движений и слов, хоть и догадывалась интуитивно, что эта добыча слишком крупная. И слишком хитрая. Но приказ есть приказ. Однажды Романова уже обманула Локи, поэтому Фьюри, несмотря на заверения Тора, решил с ее помощью узнать, не замышляет ли чего бывший враг, а заодно поймать его на крючок покрепче. Отсюда – «случайные» совместные тренировки. Локи прямо умилялся: какая самоотверженность ради общего блага.

Наташа рассержено стукнула три раза свободной рукой по полу, и он ее отпустил.

– Никого ты не убьешь: во второй раз тебе так легко не отвертеться. Каким бы хорошим ты ни прикидывался.

Он ухмыльнулся: плотину молчания прорвало. «Разговаривающий враг, как известно…»

Додумать ему не удалось. Романова ударила коротко, почти без замаха, Локи успел увернуться. То есть, почти успел: удар пришелся по касательной в челюсть.

– На моей родине о таких, как ты, говорят «морда кирпича просит»! – прошипела Наташа.

Удар был незначительный, и Локи, не сдержавшись, прыснул смехом. Сейчас ему хотелось схватить ее и поцеловать просто потому, что это взбесит ее еще больше. «А что, пусть порадует начальство», подумал Локи и решил включиться в игру.

За пару ударов сердца он скрутил руки Наташи за спиной и прижал ее к стене, недвусмысленно глядя в вырез комбинезона. Вторую руку запустил в ее волосы на затылке, не причиняя боль, но давая понять, что ей не вырваться. И, наклонившись, отрывисто и зло поцеловал. 

В первый момент Наташа сопротивлялась, а потом нехотя ответила на поцелуй. Она думала, у нее получилось. А он думал: «Это чтобы ты знала, детка: самое сложное – не запутаться в своей паутине».

Локи оторвался от нее, облизнул губы и вмиг оказался на безопасном расстоянии, самодовольно глядя не Романову оттуда. Она сжала кулаки, что в сочетании с порозовевшими щеками и припухшим ртом выглядело несколько комично. Сквозь слой возмущения на лице Романовой проглядывал плохо скрываемый триумф.

«Вот ты и попался», думала она.

«Вот ты и попалась», думал Локи. 

У Наташи в глазах заплясали черти. О, теперь она будет драться во всю силу!


End file.
